


how to passive-aggressively say f- you with flowers

by sleepingincemeteries



Series: matsuhana hell [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, hanamaki is a florist, im in matsuhana hell pls help, no beta we die like men, oikawa’s gay crisis, there needs to be more matsuhana stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingincemeteries/pseuds/sleepingincemeteries
Summary: Hanamaki Takahiro is the owner of a flower shop. Matsukawa Issei is the hot guy who works at the tattoo parlor down the street.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: matsuhana hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	how to passive-aggressively say f- you with flowers

It was a calm and peaceful day-not really, nothing is ever peaceful when Oikawa is involved. Or in customer service. 

“He was so hot.” Or call wines, dripping himself over the counter. Takahiro just shoves some to the side and goes back to playing a game on his phone. ”Makki. Makki, are you even listening?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Makki, I’m having a fucking crisis here.” 

“You have a crisis every week.” 

“A gay crisis, Makki.” 

“Again, you have one every week.” Hanamaki greets the mother and child as they enter the shop. 

“You don’t understand,” Oikawa whines. “He was buff and had tattoos. Tattoos, Makki.” 

“That’s my name don’t wear it out.” 

“You should pay more attention to your customers.” 

“You have yet to buy anything.” 

Oikawa picks up a pen. “I’ll buy this.” 

“Nice try. Go pick out a flower or plant or something for this guy you’re raving about.” Oikawa starts to argue but Takahiro fixes him with a glare and he slinks off, muttering about how Takahiro doesn’t love him and how he doesn’t know how he got his degree. Honestly, Takahiro doesn’t either, college was just a blur of instant ramen and all-nighters, but he’s not about to tell Oikawa that. 

It doesn’t take long for Oikawa to come back to the counter. “They’re coming!” 

“That’s what she said. Who?” 

“The buff hot guy! And another guy, slightly-less buff but equally tattooed.” 

Before Takahiro can ask what he means, the front door opens, Oikawa whispers an ‘act casual’, and two guys step in. Takahiro knows immediately which one Oikawa was crushing on, the tall, tan man wearing a simple blue t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, displaying full sleeves of tattoos and insanely buff arms. He was hot, sure, but not Takahiro’s type. The second guy has short, curly hair and large eyebrows (Takahiro wonders how many secrets he keeps in them). Like the first guy, he has full sleeves of tats (more colorful than the first guy’s though) as well as a few crawling up his neck from under his collar. He’s wearing a fitted grey shirt that reads ‘dank meme bro’ and ripped, black skinny jeans over a pair of combat boots. Takahiro swears his heart stops. 

“Hi,” he manages to squeak out, praying that there isn’t a blush on his face. 

“Hello,” Oikawa’s hot guy greets the pair. 

“Hello again!” Oikawa instantly switches into cool-headed captain mode. “Fancy meeting you here.” 

“He,” the second guy leans against the counter and slaps down a twenty-dollar bill. “I need something that passive-aggressively says fuck you.” 

“The mother lets out an offended gasp, covering her child’s ears and glaring at Takahiro before leaving. Fine, he didn’t want to serve a Karen anyways. 

“Matsukawa, no,” Bara-arms chides the other man. 

“I can do that,” Takahiro smiles, moving to collect the flowers he needs. “Geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations say ‘you have disappointed me’, and orange lilies for hatred,” he lists, arranging the flowers and tying them with a ribbon. 

“Perfect.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, who’s it for?” 

“My father. He has this business thing he wants me to attend tonight.” 

The buff man glares at Matsukawa. 

“Best of luck to you,” Takahiro smiles and hands him the change. 

“Before I go, can I get your name?” Matsukawa smirks, leaning forward. 

“You should at least tell me yours.” 

“Matsukawa Issei.” 

“Hanamaki Takahiro.” 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, by the way.” Oikawa, ever the center of attention, pipes up. “Makki’s best, and only, friend.” 

“I have friends other than you,” Takahiro deadpans. 

“And I’m Iwaisumi,” the buff man says. “I own the tattoo parlor just down the street.” 

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to get a tattoo.” Takahiro hides his laugh behind a cough. Matsukawa smirks at him and Takahiro looks away, biting back a blush. 

“Welp,” Matsukawa stands up straight, “unfortunately, I have to go if I want to be on time. Which I don’t.” He shoots Iwaizumi a glare and Takahiro gets the feeling that he was forced into this by the shorter man. 

“And I should get back to work.” 

“Mind if I walk you back,” Oikawa shoots him a smile. 

“Not at all.” 

Oikawa winks to Takahiro as the three leave. Takahiro glares at him. After they exit and the door shuts firmly behind them with a jingle of the bell, Takahiro slumps over and moans. 

“Fuck. I’m so gay.” 

* * *

Takahiro had almost forgotten about the encounter when, over a week later, Matsukawa showed up again. 

Takahiro is putting the finishing touches on a wedding arrangement that the buyer will undoubtedly complain doesn’t look exactly like the photos, when the bell above the doors jingles. 

“Give me just a second,” Takahiro calls out on reflex. 

“Take your time, I’m in no rush.” Takahiro almost drops the ribbon he’s holding. He spins around to see Matsukawa leaning against the counter watching him. His sweater is rolled up to his elbows and Takahiro suddenly understands what people mean when they say men rolling up their sleeves automatically makes them 10,000 times hotter. 

“Oh, hey.” 

“Hey yourself.” Takahiro turns around to hide his blush. 

“So what are you looking for today?” 

“My cousin just graduated high school and is going into college. I need to get her a gift. Granted my sister will claim to have thought of it, but whatever.” 

Takahiro considers this for a moment. “Do you want a houseplant or something?” 

“Do you sell them?”

“No. Go to Lowes. Joking. Yeah, we sell some.” 

“What do you recommend?” 

“Well, if she’s going to live in a dorm I’d recommend a cactus. They’re easy enough to take care of.” Takahiro gestures to the cacti. “Take your pick.” 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Matsukawa says, moving to pick one out, as he does so Takahiro’s latest client walks (sashays is more accurate) into the shop. 

“Hi, are you-” 

“This isn’t what I ordered.” Takahiro already feels the headache coming on. 

“I sent you multiple photos ma’am. You said it looked great.” 

“Well I’m looking at it and it’s not what I asked for.” 

_ Maybe it’s because flowers are living things, you dumb bitch. _ Takahiro’s pleasant smiles stay fixed on his face. 

“My daughter’s wedding has to be perfect and I’m not letting a shitty flower arrangement ruin that.” 

_ I feel sorry for your daughter having to deal with you. _

“I’m afraid I cannot make any major adjustments without charging you extra,” Takahiro explains lightly. 

“Well, what can you do? Because you obviously can’t follow directions. I could have done a better job?” 

_ Sure you can Karen. Did you go to college for four years to get a degree in this shit?  _

“I could change the ribbon color if you’d like,” Takahiro says, adjusting a few flowers. 

“Make it pink. Light pink. White is so dull.” The client sniffs, picking at her nails. 

_ Pink doesn’t go with the fucking arrangement. _ Instead, he suggests a light purple. 

“Make it pink. The client is always right.” 

_ ‘The client is always a bitch’ more like. _ Takahiro changes the ribbons out and makes final adjustments before telling her the price. 

“That’s more than you said it was in the consolation.” 

“I gave you a range, it’s well within that range.” The client pays and her helpers carry the flowers out to her car. “Have a nice day.” When the door shuts behind her and she drives off his smile drops. “Bitch.” 

“You can say that again.” 

Takahiro jumps and turns red when he realizes that Matsukawa is still there. “Oh. Fuck. I mean-” 

“Nah, it’s fine. I feel sorry for her daughter.” Matsukawa leans against the counter. 

“I know right? Pink does not go with that at all.” Takahiro groans, folding himself over onto the counter. “I’m gonna have a headache for the rest of the day.” 

“That’s rough buddy.” 

“So did you decide on something Prince Zuko?” 

“Actually yes.” Matsukawa places a cute little cactus with a red flower down. 

“Good choice,” Takahiro says, grabbing a ribbon and tying it in a bow around the pot. He tells him the price. Matsukawa hands him ten dollars extra. 

“Treat yourself. What’s your favorite food?” 

“Profiteroles.” 

“I have no clue what those are, but get some of those.” 

Takahiro considers it for a moment. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Matsukawa’s phone buzzes. “Duty calls. I’ll see you around Hiro.” 

“See you,” Takahiro squeaks out, blushing at the nickname. When he’s left, Takahiro hits his forehead. “Idiot. Why do you even own a shop? Oh, fuck. I’m so, so gay.” Takahiro freezes, his eyes widening in realization. “Oikawa’s rubbing off on me.  _ Fuck. _ ” 

* * *

Luckily, Matsukawa has a lot of people to buy flowers for (or he’s coming back for Takahiro) (but he’s not going to get his hopes up thinking about that) so once a week Takahiro will look up from a flower arrangement or a customer or his phone on slow days to see that dark-haired man. Takahiro will always light up in and smile when he sees him, even when he’s dealing with a particularly annoying customer. Oikawa, unfortunately, was there for one of his visits. 

“So.” Oikawa leans over the counter. “Spill. What’s the deal with you and Iwa-chan’s co-worker?” 

“Iwa-chan?” Takahiro questions as he cleans up leftover stems and the like. 

“The owner of the tattoo parlor and my boyfriend.” 

“Does he know that he’s your boyfriend?” 

“Not yet. Stop changing the subject.” 

Takahiro sighs and closes the cash register e was previously organizing. “There’s nothing to spill. He comes in once a week to buy flowers or a plant for someone.” 

“A girlfriend?” 

“I don’t think so. Last week it was his sister, two weeks ago his neighbor who made him dinner.” 

“You like him,” Oikawa declares. 

Takahiro is quick to school his face into a glare. “What gave you that idea?” 

“You smiled when he walked in. And not a fake smile like the ones you give your customers, an actual smile that I’ve only seen when you find a cat on the street and stop to pet it.” 

“That’s oddly specific. Is Matsukawa really a cat?” 

“No, what- Changing the subject again. Admit it. You like him.” 

“Oikawa, get off the counter.” 

Oikawa dismisses him with a wave of his hand. “You have no customers. Confess.” 

“I don’t have a crush on him. Tell me about your plan to woe ‘Iwa-chan-.” Apparently, Takahiro should have said this earlier because a flip is switched and suddenly Oikawa can’t stop talking about his elaborate plan that he’ll actually attempt only to fail on the second step and give up. Takahiro rests his chin on his hand and gazes past Oikawa out the front windows. It’s starting to rain and somewhere in the back of his mind, Takahiro wonders if Matsukawa likes the rain. 

* * *

It’s fifteen minutes to closing and normally by now Takahiro would already have the shop ready for tomorrow so he could go straight home to his bed, cat, and whatever show he was binging that week. Today, however, Takahiro is impatiently tapping his fingers on the top of the counter. The shop has yet to be cleaned up, he still needs to take inventory, but he’s put it all off in hopes that Matsukawa will show up. He hadn’t shown up at all that week so Takahiro was still hoping he would barge in at the last minute, rain-soaked (there was a storm passing through), and panting to sweep Takahiro off his feet and take him back to his home and fuck him until he couldn’t walk- get ahold of yourself man. Jesus Christ. 

Eleven minutes to closing and Takahiro decides to busy himself with cleaning the shop so he doesn’t count down the seconds. (he does anyway.) 

Six minutes to closing. Since he was technically the owner, he could leave the store open for an extra half hour. 

Two minutes. The shop is cleaned and Takahiro curses himself for tidying up throughout the day. He takes inventory (they’re low on poppies, specifically the red ones) (it was a slow day today). He goes back to tapping his fingers on the counter. 

Thirty seconds. Did he lose interest in Takahiro? If that’s what he even came to the shop for. 

Twenty-three seconds. He could leave it open for another half hour, right? 

Fifteen seconds. He should close up, shouldn’t he? 

Twelve- In runs Matsukawa. 

“And… safe!” Takahiro smiles, straightening up. 

“I’m so sorry, I just got done with work. A project went on longer than I expected,” Matsukawa pants, taking up his customary place leaning against the counter. 

“It’s not a problem,” Takahiro smiles. “I was thinking of staying open a bit later anyway.” 

“Can you do that? Your boss wouldn’t get mad?” 

“Hmm, no, the only one I could think of being upset with me would be my cat but once I feed them, they won’t care.” 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.” 

Takahiro stifles a giggle. “How would I get in trouble with myself?” 

Matsukawa stares at him in surprise. “Wait, you  _ own _ this place.” 

“Yep. Technically it’s my families but I’m running it right now. My grandpa stops by from time to time to help with an order and I’ll occasionally pay one of my little siblings to watch the shop while I make a delivery but other than that, it’s just me.” Matsukawa stares at him in amazement. Takahiro fights down a blush. “So what will it be today? Who’re you buying for?” 

“Ah,” Matsukawa jumps out of his stupor. “Gimme something romantic.” 

Takahiro hides the sudden sinking feeling in his stomach behind a teasing grin. “Got a date Eyebrows?” 

“Not yet, hoping when I ask them they’ll say yes, though.” 

“What’s their favorite flower?” 

Matsukawa blinks before frowning. “Actually, I don’t know.” 

“Jeez, what kind of date are you? Don’t even know their favorite flower,” Takahiro teases. 

“I never thought to ask.” 

“Well, I’d recommend roses.” 

“Kinda boring, don’t you think?” 

Takahiro glares at him. “They’re a classic.” 

“They easily can be taken as ‘I didn’t know what type of flower you liked so I got you these’.” 

“That’s literally what they’re saying. And besides, I happen to like roses.” 

Matsukawa raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Pray tell, why?” 

“As I said, they’re a classic. There’s also a bunch of different colors with all have different meanings.” 

“You’re the professional,” Matsukawa shrugs. 

“Damn straight.” Takahiro smiles at having won the argument (if you can call it that). “How many?” 

“A dozen.” 

“Coming right up,” Takahiro starts to make the bouquet. “Could you flip the sign closed?” 

“Sure.” Matsukawa easily crosses the shop in a few strides and flips the sign to closed. When he makes it back to the counter, Takahiro has the flowers ready. He pays the total. 

“So where are you planning on taking them?” Takahiro asks, not wanting the other man to leave. 

“I… don’t know.” He scratches the back of his head. 

“You really are walking into this blindly, aren’t you?” Takahiro teases. 

“What would you suggest?” 

“Dinner is always a good plan. I wouldn’t recommend going drinking unless you’re looking to deal with a drunk date or have a one night stand. If it was me, I’d be down for the ramen place two blocks away from here.” 

“Oh, I know which one you’re talking about! Yeah, that place is good.” Matsukawa smiles at him. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Takahiro waves as he exits the shop. Once he’s gone he slums down onto his arms with a groan. No, he’s not jealous of someone he’s never met. Totally not jealous. 

“One last thing,” Takahiro looks up, his ears burning as Matsukawa walks back into the store. “Will you go on a date with me?” 

Takahiro stares down at the roses in shock. “I- wait- um. What?” 

“I get off work around six next Friday. I’ll pick you up.” Takahiro stares down at eh flowers in shocked silence. “Shit. I shouldn’t have asked-” 

“Yes!” Takahiro interrupts. “Yes, I’ll go out with you.” 

A bright grin takes over Matsukawa’s face. “Really? Good, great.” Matsukawa hands the flowers to Takahiro before walking backward to exit the shop. “Fantastic. So, I’ll pick you up at six next Friday?” 

“I can’t wait.” Takahiro feels like his face is going to split because of how wide his grin is.

“Great.” Matsukawa walks backward into the doorknob. “Ow, fuck.” Takahiro bites back a giggle. “I’ll see you around.” 

“See you.” Takahiro waves, clutching the flowers close. He watches as Matsukawa lets out a loud ‘fuck yeah!’ that he can hear from inside the shop and dances around in the rain. Takahiro laughs. Under no circumstances is he going to tell Oikawa and give him the satisfaction of being right. He did like Matsukawa Issei and now he was going on a date with him. Yeah, no. Oikawa would never hear about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely, 100% knew what i was doing while i was writing this how dare you say otherwise. disclaimer, i know nothing about flowers so i kinda just went off my very limited internet-based knowledge so don’t expect this to be accurate... 
> 
> so i suppose this is a one shot series now. matsuhana will definitely be the main focus but iwaoi will make appearances for sure. maybe the next one shot will be a continuation from this one, focusing on matsuhana’s date? who knows? i certainly don’t. 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments, i really enjoy reading them!! 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://sleepingincemeteries13.tumblr.com)


End file.
